1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brick or block-shaped building element for use in the construction of walls, partitions, paving, and closing devices such as shutters or doors, for buildings for example, comprising at least one body, particularly prismatic or cylindrical, limited by first and second parallel faces and side walls.
The invention is particularly applicable to architectural design.
2. Description of the Related Art
To provide fittings for external openings, architects and designers of architectural groupings have hitherto had to choose between solutions which enable inhabitants to have a wide view of the outside but do not preserve the privacy of the accommodation, and solutions which allow the passage of light and the maintenance of a degree of privacy, without enabling the inhabitants to view the outside.
Devices such as glass bricks allow light to pass into buildings, but do not allow a view of the outside, or only allow a very vague or blurred view. When transparent devices are used, it is impossible to view the outside without being seen.
Inventors have mainly concentrated on attempts to improve the thermal properties, to the detriment of the optical properties.
EP 0 133 989 describes a device using a light beam concentration chamber, in an attempt to use natural light from the outside while controlling heat exchanges. However, the described device does not enable persons inside a building to view the outside.